


Jaydick drabbles/mini fics

by Peachidiot



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Implied Smut, M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Trans Dick Grayson, Will Update as it goes on, ftm dick grayson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-19 23:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachidiot/pseuds/Peachidiot
Summary: An assortment of Jaydick drabbles and fics. Will update rating and warnings as needed.





	1. Does this mean I can...?

**Author's Note:**

> !!warnings!!Trans Dick Grayson, vague nsfw content, Jason being an adorable little snot  
>  enjoy!

*  
Dick pinned Jason down on his couch. Their lips ground together hungrily, tongues battling for dominance, teeth biting at lips and at tongues. He felt Jason’s hands pull off his Domino mask, Dick did the same thing shortly after Jason completed his task. They pulled away momentarily from their kiss, deep ocean blue eyes meeting lustful aqua marine eyes that Dick swore were Blue before Jason came back to life. They stared at each other taking in the sight of their sweaty, blushing and panting kind-of-more-than-brothers-but-not-really-because-they-haven’t-had-sex-yet. Jason dug his hands into Dick’s hips and pulled him back into a kiss. Jason gradually peppered a trail of wet kisses down Dick’s jaw and neck.

Dick could feel Jason pull at his shirt. Panic slowly began to rise in Dick’s chest, oh god he wants to have sex. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. This is not a drill. Fuck get it together Grayson.  
“Jay, hey Jay.” Dick let out quietly as jason focused on the task of leaving a necklace of hickies on Dick’s neck.  
“What?” Jason murmured as he bit down on Dicks neck.  
“Ow, hey be gentle please!” Dick said, he heard a quiet ‘sorry’ as Jason placed a gentle kiss to the now bruised spot. “I have something I need to tell you.” Dick croaked.  
“Can’t it wait we’re kind of about to fuck for the first time and I can’t wait to fulfill every fantasy 13 year old me had about you and those scaly panties.” Jason joked as he pulled away from dicks neck.  
“It’s um, actually about having sex with you.” Dick somehow stuttered out. He could see the confusion and panic rising in the other man’s eyes.  
“Wait you a virgin? No of course you’re not I mean there was that time with Kori that I walked in on. Do you um have like an STD or something? Oh. Shit um, ugh. Fuck, um are realizing you’re not not bi and are just experimenting and are not actually interested in fucking me?” Jason was speaking at pace that could rival any of the flashes.  
“No, wait, hold on. Calm down little wing. Shush. No, no. I’m not a virgin, I’m clean, yes I am actually bisexual and yes I am actually interested in you. Sexually and whatever else this is. Actually it’s-” The Rromani man took a deep breath. “I’m trans. I was born with and still have a vagina. I just um, thought you should know so you aren’t surprised when you don’t see a dick down there. So um, yeah. I understand now if you like don’t want to continue and stuff.” He wasn’t even looking at Jason anymore. Jason was quiet for a few seconds. Dick moved off of Jason’s lap so he could sit next to him on the couch. An awkward silence feel between the two former robins.

“Does this mean I can eat you out?” Was all Jason said. And Dick started laughing as he clumsily pulled Jason into his bedroom as he roughly Made out with him.  
*  
Dick’s nose was pressed against Jason’s jaw, their hands held closely together. Dick looked up at the younger man and gave a small smile, Jason smirked back.  
“Y'know that’s some Shakespearean irony right? The man named Dick without a Dick,” Jason snorted as he placed a kiss to Dick’s forehead.  
“Oh shut up asshole.” Dick as he slowly pulled Jason into another kiss.


	2. “fuck. I feel like I was hit by a car… Wait I was? And it was your car?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short Jaydick Drabble where normal pedestrian jason todd™ accidentally gets hit by officer Grayson™ inspired by the sentence: “fuck. I feel like I was hit by a car….  
> Wait I was? And it was your car?”

Jason awoke, his head throbbed. The room was white and sterile. It smelled of lemon and rubbing alcohol. Jason looked around, he was seated in a hospital bed dressed in a paper gown and was hooked up to beeping machines. He couldn’t remember   
“Fuck I feel like I was hit by a car,” Jason groaned. His body felt bruised and he could only open one eye, but there was no broken bones. Jason leaned back into the bed, the sound of paper crinkling around him. He heard footsteps.  
“You were.” A gentle voice spoke. The voice came from the man who stood in the doorway of the Jason’s pitiful excuse for a hospital room. The man was gorgeous. Like Milan and Paris fashion week model gorgeous. He had good bone structure, nice hair, a thousand watt smile, dimples so deep you could fall into them and eyes a shade of blue that’d give the sky a run for its money. “-ey! Are you paying attention to me?” The gorgeous man said, his voice indicated that he was mildly annoyed.

“Oh shit, yeah. Sorry I spaced out. What do you mean I was hit by a car?” Jason asked. The man leaned against the frame of the door, in both of his hands he held a cup of Starbucks. The man walked over to Jason and handed him one of them.

“I didn’t know what to get you, so I just got you a latte.” The man took a sip of his coffee. “Anyways as I was saying. Yeah you got hit by a car.”

They talked for a little while, exchanged names, jobs, the standard things you talk about with strangers who get you coffee. Jason found out his name was Dick, Jason burned his tongue trying to keep from laughing. Turns out Dick is a police officer and has lived in Gotham most of his life after getting adopted.  
~  
“So you’re saying a police officer accidentally hit me with their car? Isn’t that like kind of ironic. Seriously in the entirety of my shitty life I never expected to be ran over by a fucking cop.” Jason managed between laughs. Dick gave a sheepish smile as he sat next to Jason’s legs.   
“You weren’t hit that badly, but I felt bad so I dragged you here. You’ll be out by this afternoon, if you give me you’re address I’d be more than happy to pay for any expenses and drive you home.” DICK explained, his smile never faulting.   
“I might have to take you up on that officer Grayson. But first take care of my coffee cup.” Jason said as he tossed the empty cardboard cup at Dick’s chest.   
“With pleasure Mr. Todd.” Dick said alongside a small gesture of eyebrows and a smirk. Damn, maybe getting hit by a car was a sign that Jason’s luck was turning.


	3. I pray the lord my soul to keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when nothing goes according to plan.  
> warnings: angst, religious references, character death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this after my dog died as a way of coping. sorry.

Jason stood there. They had been arguing about something stupidly domestic like Dick not picking up his socks or Jason generally being an asshole when suddenly Jason heard a gun being fired, a gasp and crash as he saw Dick fall to the ground.  
“Jason.” Pain echoed in Dicks voice as his body dropped to the floor of the dirty warehouse.   
Jason dropped to ground quickly. He held up the older man’s body. In the corner of Jason’s sightlines he saw movement. He pulled out his gun and shot at the movement.  
Bang. Gasp. Crash.  
Jason returned to task at hand, he removed the top of his lover’s suit slowly and gently with trembling hands. Blood was seeping through the Kevlar fast. Jason found the wound and applied pressure.   
“Jason.” Dick said weakly. “It hurts.”  
“No shit Dickhead you got shot in the chest.” Jason muttered. More focused on making sure he boyfriend didn’t bled out than if he hurt his feelings. “Also, quit calling me Jason, it’s Red Hood out in the field remember.”  
“Jason, do you remember the weekend we spent at the vacation home in happy Harbor? Where you first said ‘I love you’? that was nice. Do you want to go back?.” Dick quietly spoke, his voice slightly rough. “I would. It was so pretty there and the water was nice. We could pick fruit again and go spend time at that book store you like.”  
“Yeah sure Dickie, we can go, We could go tomorrow even. We just got to get you through right now okay Babe?” Jason shifted his bloody hands. He pressed against his com with his left hand while keeping pressure on the wound with his right. “Red Hood to Oracle, Nightwing’s been shot. We need back up soon. He’s losing blood quickly, I don’t know how much longer he’ll last.”  
“Oracle to Red Hood, B is on his way right now.” Barbara’s calm voice breaking its cool exterior for a moment.  
“Hey Jason I’m sorry for not putting away my socks and not eating anything except cereal for the last two days. I’ve been busy the last few days with work and this case. When we get back home we can order takeout from your favorite Thai place and I’ll make sure to clean everything up, Okay JayJay?” Jason could hear the pain in Dick’s words and breaths. Jason nodded, his eyes welling up with tears. “hey, little wing please don’t cry. You know I hate it when you cry.” Dick pressed a weak hand to Jason’s cheek. He applied more pressure, but the wound was getting worse.   
‘C’mon Bruce get over here now.’ Jason thought to himself, silently hoping, praying that Bruce would arrive in time. Jason cussed as Dick let out a gut-wrenching cough. “Babe, it’s okay I don’t care about that. Shush, careful. Stop talking your losing more blood.”  
“Jason I’m tired, is it okay if I sleep?” Dick leaned his sweaty head back against the dank concrete floor, his eyes heavy lidded threatening to close. “No Dickie-bird. You can’t sleep now. You need to stay up just until Bruce gets here okay? C’mon Dickie please? Just a few minutes longer. Please. For me. Come one Dickie, I love you please.” Jason’s voiced cracked as tears began to run down his face.   
“I love you too Jay-bird, but I’m so tired Baby. So tired, it’ll be a quick nap only for a few minutes.” Dick’s breaths were getting shallower. He was coughing up blood. He was bleeding more. Losing more blood. He was losing time.  
“But Dick if you go to sleep now You’ll never get to go to Bruce’s cottage in Happy harbor. If you sleep you won’t get to see me tomorrow morning, or Damnian’s or Tim’s or Cass’s Or Barbara’s or Bruce’s or Alfred’s. Please Dick stay awake. I need you stay awake, If you sleep you won’t be able to burn dinner again or sing badly to ABBA or watch shitty sitcoms after patrol with me. I won’t be able to tell you just how much I love you.” Jason was shrieking and screaming at Dick. Dick just slowly fought to keep his eyes open. Jason could barely hear him slowly mutter that shitty prayer he said every night before bed. “Now I lay they down to sleep I pray the Lord my soul to keep.”  
“Or grow old together or have kids. We won’t be able to get married and get a house. I won’t get to see you grow old. I had rings and everything. Tomorrow night I was going to purpose, I have the rings right here in my pocket. I know shitty choice to bring them on patrol with me, I figured what the hell could happen. Jesus. Dickie I love you with every fiber of my being. Please. Dick Please don’t leave me. You’re the only good thing, please don’t go. Please” Jason’s babbling overlapping with Dick’s prayer. His hands pressing harder into Dick’s bloody chest, his hands had gone white. Muttering broken please’s repeatedly, his bloody hands pressing harder still as Dick continued his prayer. “If I should die before I wake I pray my soul the Lord to take A- “  
Silence. Dick’s face went white. He stared up at the ceiling of the building gaze fixated with a haunting gaze. He wasn’t breathing.  
“Dick?” no response.   
“Dick?” Still none.   
“Dick please, please.” Still none. Jason was shaking Dick’s limp body. “Dick please answer me.” He pealed back the domino mask, finite Denim blue eyes facing towards the infinite navy heavens a smile placed on his face. Jason cried as heard the sound of tires screech. He clutched Dick’s body closer to him and placed a tender kiss on his temple. “Amen.”


	4. The Perfect Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason plans on proposing to Dick tonight, so of course Dick gets himself shot.  
> warnings: Swearing, mild Violence, hospitals and injury

Candles, takeout from their favorite restaurant, flowers, rings. All of it was in place, all it was missing was Dick. Dick had taken the ‘normal’ shift today, so he could be home at any moment. Jason sat patiently, he ran his fingers through his hair again attempting to make sure it looked somewhat tamed. Jason popped open the bottle of wine Bruce had gave him and poured himself a glass of wine, Dick could be there any minute.   
Any minute turned into a half hour. Jason was convinced that he was just stuck in traffic or some bull-shit excuse. Jason pulled out the box from his suit pocket and set it on their dining table. He held the small velvet box from his pocket and opened it. The small silver band was tucked neatly into the blue satin lining of the box, it reflected a crude fuzzy reflection of Jason and their small apartment. He closed the box and set it in the pocket of his jacket. It was a simple band, discreet and plain. He turned on the news and finished his glass of wine while the news played.  
Half an hour turned into a hour. Jason sighed, Dick probably had either stayed late or had been roped into patrol by Bruce or someone. He called Dick. It went to voice mail.   
“Hi this is Dick Grayson, sorry I couldn’t answer the phone right. Leave a message and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks and have a great rest of your day!”  
“hey, Babe. It’s Jason just wanted to check in on you and make sure you didn’t forget our dinner plans for tonight. Um, call me back when you get this. Oh um and I love you Dick!” he tried not to sound too worried or let it get to his head. Jason poured himself a glass of whisky and began to read one of his books.  
At one and a half hours, he called Alfred who said he hadn’t heard anything. It was full of polite small talk and Alfred trying to hide excitement. He promised to call Jason if he heard anything.  
At two hours Jason began to feel angry with Dick for whatever happened to cause him to be this late. He ate his takeout in silence on the couch while watching shitty sitcom reruns on ABC. When he was done he stuck Dick’s plate into the microwave and cleaned the kitchen. He reclosed the bottle of wine and stuck it in the fridge. He moved the flowers from the kitchen and changed out of his suit and into some sweats. He looked at the clock in their kitchen ’10:37’ in bright red in bright red numbers. He thought about going on patrol, but he assumed the rest of the family couldn’t handle it and technically it was his night off. Jason got reading for bed and then attempted to stay up just in case. He dozed off frustration still burning in his veins.   
He was awoken by knocking. He was still alone in his bed, Jason sighed as he got up. The clock read ’12:16’ as Jason opened the door.   
“Mr. Jace Peters?” asked the police officer behind the door. He recognized her as Dick’s partner Amy something-another. They’d met once at the police picnic during the summer, it was horribly awkward.  
“that’s me, what’s it to you?” Jason responded ice in his voice.   
“there’s been an incident involving Dick, he’s in the hospital right now. I figured I should come and tell you in person and bring you over instead of you learning through a phone call. You were listed as his emergency contact, so-“  
“Well don’t just stand there, let’s get a damn move on.” Jason yelled as he grabbed his leather jacket and phone.  
The car ride over to the hospital was blurry and awkward. Jason stared out the window, the lights of the Blüdhaven skyline blurred with the muddy crowded sky. He called Alfred and Bruce on the way over to tell them, they say they will all be over the next morning and to go ahead without them. Amu explained that he had been shot on a mission and it had been critical. The car parks in a garage and Jason practically jumps out of the car and runs to the hospital. They check in behind the counter and then the nurse leads them to ICU. “Are you family? I’m only supposed to let family in.” asks the nurse.  
“I’m his Boyfriend, his family is coming over right now from Gotham.” Jason mutters. “please let me see him. Please I need to make sure he’s okay.” He’s practically crying now as he balls his fists, his knuckles are white.  
“Sir, I’m only allowed to let family back. If you want you can sit over there” she vaguely gestured to a line of chairs where Amy was already sitting.  
“Please lady, I mean. Shit.” He was stumbling over his words, Jason was trembling. He took a breath. “please let me see Dick, please.”  
“sir I’m afr-“  
“Let. Me. Fucking. See. Him. Lady.” He spat at her. She looked shocked, but didn’t stop him as he rushed past her into the room. When inside he fell apart.   
There sat the first robin, hooked up to breathing machine. His face was pale swollen from a black eye, a couple of stitched up cut littered his face and exposed flesh. Bruises covered his naked chest. Tube stuck out of his mouth and his chest. The faint beeping of a heart monitor played in the background as Jason took in the sight of a wounded Dick. Jason then fell apart. Tears spilled over his eyes. His body shook as a dry sobs wracked through his body. He pulled one of the chairs next to the hospital bed, he held Dick’s hand carefully rubbing a calloused thumb over Dick’s hand.   
“Hey Dickie.” He pushed back Dick’s dark hair out from in front of his closed eyes. “I was wondering why you were late to dinner. God, it seems like God and the universe are against us trying to have a peaceful night in. I mean whatever, fuck the big man up in the sky and shit, but like seriously can’t a guy purpose to his boyfriend in peace without him getting shot.” Jason chuckled slightly to himself. “Dickiebird I need you to wake up though, please. I need you to wake up so I can marry you, so I can start a family. So we can be the fathers both of us needed growing up. Please Dick. I need you to wake up.”   
Jason was still talking to Dick when Barbara showed up an hour later with coffee. She rolled into the room handing Jason the cup, she took Jason’s hand giving it an affectionate squeeze and fake Mona Lisa smile. Her eyes were blood shot, she had been crying too. Jason couldn’t bother to give her a half assed smile, but he nodded a simple thanks and then she left to sit in the waiting room.   
Not long after she left Jason received a phone call. It was Alfred, Jason felt like shit for letting it go to voicemail but he couldn’t deal with it right now. His hands absentmindedly ran through Dick’s thick, curly hair.   
“Babe, I wish I had known something had happened to you, I figured you had blown me off for work or some shit. Amy explained what happened, she’s nicer than you said she was Dickhead. I swear to god I am going to track that bastard down and make sure he pays Dick. Wait, I probably shouldn’t say that outload in a public place. Eh, fuck it.” Jason whispered into Dick’s ear, he placed a gentle peck to Dick’s forehead. “I love you Wonder bread, so you better fucking wakeup so I shove a ring on your finger or else I’ll die again just so I can track your ass down in the afterlife and beat the shit out you.”  
Jason sat there holding Dick’s hand, hunched over his body listening to the breathing machine for what felt like hours. For all he could have known it could have been hours. Jason must have passed out at some point in the night because he awoke to Dick stirring in his bed. Jason shot up his blood shot pacific blue eyes met Dick’s large denim blue.  
“hey Goldie” He whispered.   
“J-Jason?” he looked shocked. Jason held Dick’s hand just a little tighter.  
“the one and only. How are you feeling?” Jason asked. Dick tried to sit up, he winced a little.  
“like I got shot in the chest.” Dick muttered.  
“you’ll be fine you’ve been through worse you drama queen.” Jason joked, Dick smiled and that made everything in the past few hours’ worth it.  
“Have the others been by yet?”  
“no they’ll be by later in the afternoon. Apparently, the replacement and the demon spawn were in Jump city and Bruce was off being Bruce going God knows what in god knows where.” Jason laughed, his hand touching Dick’s cheek. “God, even after being shot and beat up you still look like an angel. May I kiss you?” Dick grinned and nodded. What was meant to be a quick peck turned heated and desperate real quick. Eventually they both pulled away. Jason took Dick’s hand and placed a tender kiss on it again.   
“I love you Dickhead, please don’t scare me like that again.”


End file.
